


The Gift

by Grimsy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimsy/pseuds/Grimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slick is unusually generous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get back to the other thing I'm writing, but I couldn't resist doing this.
> 
> Inspired by this (I'd strongly suggest you look at it after reading): http://slickorice.tumblr.com/post/142970682741

Gifts from Slick were rare. In fact, Droog’s not really sure they ever happened. What Slick gave to the crew, if he ever decided to share anything, was usually the leftovers of something he didn’t care for to begin with. He’d keep anything of real value in his room. This would have made the space a treasure trove, had it not also been filled with some of the most useless garbage Droog had ever seen. Not to mention all the clothes littering the floor, not all of which even belonged to Slick himself.

The contrast between the trash and treasure made Droog wonder what Slick actually valued himself, and therefore, what would make for an appropriate gift in his boss’s eyes.

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Slick asked, words teeming with his usual impatience.

Droog looked down at Slick, then squinted at the box in his hand. With all the formerly mentioned to consider, he’s not sure he should open it at all.

“What’s the occasion?” Droog began a gentle probe, perhaps there was a reason for this gesture and being able to relax would become an option here.

“No occasion. Just thought....” Slick broke eye contact briefly to eye the box himself.

“Just thought?” Droog tried not to make it obvious that he was hesitant rather than just making an attempt at conversation. He’s not sure he likes the idea of giving people the impression that he wastes time with either.

“Yeah. We’ll go with that.” The boss shrugged.

“You thought? And you’re trying to tell me there’s not even an occasion for that?”

From that, Droog expected at least a frown, but the good humoured laugh was what he got.

“Oh, Droog! C’mon now, I know what you must be thinkin’ and all.”

Oh really? Droog waited for Slick’s explanation with all the patience of the saint he’d never be.

“It’s just a small something. I mean, don’t overthink it or nothing,” Slick murmured the last part, looking at Droog with a little suspicion of his own.

“I’ll try not to.” Droog said dryly. 

Slick didn’t respond and simply watched the other man. His silence (another rare occurrence) forced Droog to realise he couldn’t delay this much longer.

He took another long look at the box, it was a plain cardboard box slightly bigger than his hand. Just a small something.

Droog peeled back the tape on top of the box, and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a tiny glimmer of white teeth from Slick. He didn’t look up, he knew that by the time he did it would be gone.

Droog opened the cardboard lids and pushed some polystyrene chips aside with his fingers.

“Is this…” Droog drew out his words slowly.

The white glimmer on Slick’s face grew and Droog, all too familiar with the expression, knew that Slick was wearing his own patented shit-eating grin.

“.... Is this a fucking vape pen?”


End file.
